Haz el amor y no la guerra
by mekare nuance
Summary: ¿Y si Harry y Voldemort en realidad nunca se hubiesen odiado?  Una historia de llena de dobles sentidos en la que Harry al final podrá dar respuesta a una pregunta que se hizo hace muchos años. Escrito para el reto 10 del Harrython


Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio más que felicitar a Harry en su cumpleaños.

**Haz el amor y no la guerra**

Harry observó el cuerpo cálido a su lado: el pelo moreno, los músculos bien delineados del pecho, el brazo fuerte que le abrazaba y mmm… ese culo bien formado que acarició con su mano izquierda. Aquello era vida, la vida que se merecía y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sonrió al pensar como había comenzado todo, como el señor Ollivander había despertado su curiosidad al decirle que sus varitas eran hermanas y mucho más al descubrir que pese a ser hermanas eran tan diferentes y de distintos tamaños. ¿Por qué la de Voldemort era más grande? Se preguntó el pequeño Harry a la tierna edad de once años.

Mirando al hombre a su lado, pensó en lo que propició esa curiosidad, en cada encuentro que habían tenido y que le había llevado a donde se encontraba en ese momento.

El primer año no fue muy importante, al menos para él. Tom decía que cuando Harry puso sus manos sobre él se sintió arder y se asombró de que ese simple contacto le hiciese sentir así, por eso hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para poder verle a solas al año siguiente.

En segundo año, Tom consiguió lo que quería. Condujo a Harry hasta su cámara secreta donde nadie les molestaría. No quiso desperdiciar ningún momento y mientras el chico estaba distraído preocupándose por la pelirroja cogió la varita de éste. Harry le dijo que se la devolviera, pero Tom no le hizo caso y en vez de eso agitó esa varita y escribió su nombre con fuego para asegurarse de que el menor nunca lo olvidara. Sobra decir que Harry acabó exhausto y satisfecho cuando se despidió de Tom clavando el colmillo de basilisco en su diario, al fin y al cabo ¿quién se creía para siquiera tocar su varita sin pedir permiso?

A Tom le duró el enfado por la destrucción de su diario más de lo que Harry había esperado. De no ser por los celos es posible que aún estuviese enfadado con él. Porque fueron los celos los que mataron a Cedric e hirieron su brazo. Según dijo Tom, el joven Hufflepuff había hecho algo más que ayudarle con el enigma del huevo, había estado observando cómo se desnudaba, cómo se sumergía lentamente en el agua caliente del baño de los prefectos y cómo frotaba su cuerpo limpiándolo de suciedad mientras él frotaba una solo parte de su anatomía. ¡Aquello era imperdonable! Harry se enfadó mucho por esa acción, incluso intercambiaron hechizos, pero cuando en un momento de la pelea sus varitas conectaron no pudo seguir recriminándole. Aquel contacto fue tan intenso que nombró a su madre, a su padre, al mirón de Cedric y hasta a gente que desconocía. Por desgracia en cuanto se separaron tuvo que marcharse, sus amigos estarían preocupados por él.

El quinto año fue una verdadera tortura para Harry. Prácticamente todas las noches soñaba con Tom y despertaba jadeante y cubierto de sudor. Estaba desquiciado, incluso los periódicos lo decían. Llegando a finales de curso ya no pudo aguantarse más y fue a buscarlo, por desgracia para él sus amigos insistieron en acompañarle, decían que no podía ir solo, que era peligroso. Por mucho que intentara explicarles las cosas no había manera de que le comprendieran, y Merlín sabe que invirtió muchas horas en la Sala de Menesteres en dicha tarea. Como consecuencia de este malentendido hubo que presentar batalla con los mortígagos, al fin y al cabo Tom sólo le estaba esperando a él. Fue ese día cuando su padrino murió intentando detenerlo. Sumergido en esa tristeza, en ese dolor buscó a Tom por todo el edificio, sabía que era la única persona que podría comprenderle. Y así fue, luchó con él ayudándole a que su furia saliese, a que se desahogara y después lo consoló fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo, poseyéndolo, y no se separaron hasta que el viejo pervertido de Dumbledore llegó a observar.

Al año siguiente no pudieron verse. Dumbledore les impedía estar juntos. Por eso Tom encargó al joven Draco Malfoy que lo quitara de en medio, y de paso distraía al rubio en otros quehaceres que no fueran acaparar tanta atención por parte del moreno de ojos verdes. Sus planes no salieron demasiado bien, es cierto que el viejo chupa caramelos acabó muerto, aunque no a manos de Malfoy, pero Harry se pasó el año persiguiendo al slytherin. Esto no agradó mucho a Tom pese a que la razón de Harry para seguir a Draco no fuese otra que ver si éste conocía algún modo de poder contactar con Riddle. Como consecuencia estuvieron separados un año más.

Mientras Tom se distraía con el nuevo cargo con el que se había hecho en el Ministerio, Harry, añorándole por demás, recorrió el país buscando objetos que le recordaran a su amado, que llevaran consigo una parte de él a fin de saber más sobre su persona, de sentirse más cercano. A principios de mayo, durante la cruenta Batalla de Hogwarts, volvieron a encontrarse en el Bosque Prohibido. Harry desveló lo que llevaba en su interior desde hace tanto tiempo, lo que había estado ocultando sin que Tom supiera de su existencia, esa parte de él que había calado en su alma uniéndose a ella. Después de dicha revelación, entraron al castillo e hicieron realidad la Profecía entregando su vida el uno al otro, a solas, en una habitación del castillo, sobre una confortable cama y pese a que no utilizaron sus varitas mágicas lo que hicieron con sus otras varitas fue mágico.

Tras esa noche juntos, Tom había dejado el gobierno, con tal de poder están más cerca de su moreno había abandonado aquello por lo que había luchado toda su vida: Poder. Muchos decían que ciertamente el joven Potter le había vencido aunque no como en un principio pensaron que lo haría. Había cumplido la Profecía haciendo el amor y no la guerra. Harry también consiguió que su novio dejase de adoptar ese horrible aspecto de serpiente que asustaba a más de uno y se mostrase con esa apariencia tan bella y apetecible con que él le había conocido. Continuó habiendo mucho rencor hacia su persona por sus delitos anteriormente cometidos, pero de alguna manera ese aspecto más humano suavizaba las cosas.

Y así dos años más tarde se encontraban abrazados en la misma cama, despertando. Sí, estaban despertando ambos pues la erección que se apretaba contra su pierna era signo inequívoco de que Tom abriría los ojos de un momento a otro. Harry observó esa dureza y seguidamente desvió la mirada a la mesilla sobre la que se encontraban sus varitas una de 28 centímetros y otra de 34. Se apretó contra el moreno a su lado, contra esa dureza en su pierna y entre sus piernas y sonrió satisfecho de al fin haber podido dar respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo hace tantos años cuando compró su primera varita.

_Fin_

N/A: Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.__


End file.
